SYOD
by Daughter-of-Neptune16
Summary: What if Kronos is back with the help of Gaia? What if the only people who can stop them are the Gods? What if someone betrayed them and the only way to save them is finding their essence? What if all the Gods suddenly disappeared and stopped having child
1. Chapter 1

SYOD

Basics

Name:

Nickname:

Age and birthday:

Gender:

Godly parent (Greek or Roman):

Descendents (IF YOU WANT):

Mortal family:

History (brief plz):

Hometown:

APPERANCE:

Height/weight:

Hair color, Style and length

Eye color:

Build:

Race and skin tone:

Camp outfit:

Outside world outfit

Formal wear:

Piercings, tats and/ or scars:

OTHER STUFF:

Romance (with any character you see in the reviews or one you come up with):

Personality:

Likes (favs too):

Dislikes (least favs part of this too):

Pet peeves:

Fears:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Fatal flaw:

Weapon:

Motto and or quote:

Unique fact:

Friends:

Enemies:

Abilities:

How old were they when they got to camp?:

Anything else:

I need ideas for the story so if you want post some?

PM me for anything you need


	2. Chapter 2

These are the characters so far (I have added my own btw)

**Zeus/Jupiter **

Jason Stre- Krysten Evers

Ramina Glow- CharmyXcream14

**Poseidon/Neptune**

Sidney Andrea Maia- Daughter of Neptune16 (me)

**Hades/Pluto**

Krysten Evers - Krysten Evers

Neville Aruda- Hades'bestson

**Ares/Mars**

Gilbert Thompson- James95

**Aphrodite/Venus **

Eliza Small- James95

**Artemis/ Diana**

Alexander Everett- RainingStrawberries

**Hephaestus/Vulcan**

Thomas O'Hara- TechMonkey

**Apollo/Apollo**

Andrea Jones- pjoroxs

Apollonia or Giovanna Royce( you guys can vote on her name i love others opinions)

**Hermes/Mercury**

Sarah Harabrush- Denim Jeans

Aly Harabrush- Denim Jeans

**Hecate/Trivia**

Zeke Sieghart- MYTHaphorical

**Physis (goddess of nature)**

Damien- LuLuLuiain444

I'll be taking more characters so if you want to tell you "friends" about it feel free. I am posting my character if any of you want to know about her.

Basics

Name: Sidney Andrea Maia (Named after moms fav place to camp Sidney B.C)

Nickname: Sid, Kelphead, Sea Star, Squid

Age and birthday: 15 April 16th

Gender: Female

Godly parent (Greek or Roman): Poseidon

Descendents (IF YOU WANT): she is a descendent of Tykhe (mortal grandmother's side) and Nike (mortal grandfather's side)

Mortal family: Mom: Heather Maia, Sister: Anna Maia, Moms fiancé: Allan Teddy

History (brief plz): Heather met Poseidon at the age of 15 on a cruise in Florida. They had a fling and it ended when the cruise did. She didn't find out she was pregnant until it was too late. No monster attacked until she was 13. Although she was stalked a lot.

Hometown: Victoria B.C

APPERANCE:

Height/weight:5'8

Hair color, Style and length: Black with a hint of blue, emo scene hair (just no puff) like this but black blue and covers her eye

Eye color: Sea green, but really bright

Build: tall, skinny and slightly curvy, her body type is for speed more than strength, but she is still strong

Race and skin tone: Irish tanned

Camp outfit: Camp tee, shorts or skinny jeans, Adidas blue/green high tops green Billa-Bong hat hoodies

Outside world outfit: Billabong tees, skinny jeans, shorts, her high tops, her hat hoodies

Formal wear: Figure hugging green dress with sparkles like this

Piercings, tats and/ or scars: ears pierced, nose, has a tatt of a trident w/ waves crashing into it

OTHER STUFF:

Romance (with any character you see in the reviews or one you come up with): any one who wants to date her or wants to have a crush on her(if no one she'll like conner stoll or someone like him)

Personality: at first she is really shy, when you get to know her more she is outgoing, funny, cracks jokes sometimes, a natural leader, random at times, but she gets angry fast, and has a horrible temper when she is angry bad things always happen.

Likes (favs too): RUNNING! swimming, anything to do with water, pizza, root beer, sports, gym, science, camping and music.

Dislikes (least favs part of this too): Anything to do with the sky, onions, math (shudder), girly girls, people who don't care about others, bossy people, being bossed around.

Pet peeves: when people take advantage of others (when a person uses another person)

Fears: heights, losing everything, the dark

Strengths: running, swimming, leading, sword fighting, giving orders

Weaknesses: following orders, being a rebel, long range fighting

Fatal flaw: personal loyalty, and or trust issues

Weapon: a sword that turn into a ring called **τυφώνας**** hurricane .**

Motto and or quote: mottos "Just keep swimming" if today were a fish I'd throw it back and I can do anything quote holy Poseidon, OmP or Omz , oh my gods,

Unique fact: she is as fast as a kid of Hermes, every time she plays a Mario video game she is always Yoshi (whenever he is in it)

Friends: all of the oc's, Percy, the Hermes cabin, any one friendly towards her.

Enemies: the Ares cabin, most of the Aphrodite cabin, Gaia, giants, monsters (except Ms. O'Leary)

Abilities: control over any liquid, oceanic storms, earthquakes, anything a child of Poseidon can do.

How old were they when they got to camp?: 13

Anything else:nope


	3. Chapter 3

**These are the characters so far (I have added my own btw).**

**Zeus/Jupiter **

Jason Stre- Krysten Evers

Ramina Glow- CharmyXcream14

**Poseidon/Neptune**

Sidney Andrea Maia- Daughter of Neptune16 (my character)

**Hades/Pluto**

Krysten Evers - Krysten Evers

Neville Aruda- Hades'bestson

Marcus Anthony-gummybearsrock

**Ares/Mars**

Gilbert Thompson- James95

**Athena/Minerva**

Artemis Draco Khalid- -and-Almighty

**Aphrodite/Venus **

Eliza Small- James95

Catalina Suffice- DaughterOfAtrtemis2212

Adalaina Josephs-gummybearsrock

**Artemis/ Diana**

Alexander Everett- RainingStrawberries

Selena Claire Springer-Mintfrost29

**Hephaestus/Vulcan**

Thomas O'Hara- TechMonkey

**Apollo/Apollo**

Andrea Jones- pjoroxs

Apollonia or Giovanna Royce( you guys can vote on her name i love others opinions) (Apollina:0, Giovanna:1)

**Hermes/Mercury**

Sarah Harabrush- Denim Jeans

Aly Harabrush- Denim Jeans

Rally Brinx- KenzieTheTerrible

**Nemesis****/Invidia**

Raisa Desjani-Hannibalrider

**Thanatos/Mors**

Heero Black- Hannibalrider

**Hecate/Trivia**

Zeke Sieghart- MYTHaphorical

Kyran Roberts(greatgrandson)-son of neptune

**Physis (goddess of nature)**

Damien- LuLuLuiain444

**I'll be taking more characters so if you want to tell you "friends" about it feel free. **


	4. Chapter 4

**These are the characters so far (again). Please more boys and more big three too . Sorry for not updating sooner, but I wasn't at my mothers house last weekend (oh yeah I only post on the weekends at my mom house).**

**Zeus/Jupiter **

Jason Stre- Krysten Evers

Ramina Glow- CharmyXcream14

**Poseidon/Neptune**

Sidney Andrea Maia- Daughter of Neptune16

McKenna Roa- 42

**Hades/Pluto**

Krysten Evers - Krysten Evers

Neville Aruda- Hades'bestson

Marcus Anthony-gummybearsrock

**Ares/Mars**

Gilbert Thompson- James95

Josie Garcia-Writing fan 14

April Andrews-Writing fan 14

**Athena/Minerva**

Artemis Draco Khalid- -and-Almighty

**Aphrodite/Venus **

Eliza Small- James95

Catalina Suffice- DaughterOfAtrtemis2212

Adalaina Josephs-gummybearsrock

**Artemis/ Diana**

Alexander Everett- RainingStrawberries

Selena Claire Springer-Mintfrost29

**Hunters**

Vivian Grace Tiryn(daughter of Athena)-DaughterOfArtemis2212

**Hephaestus/Vulcan**

Thomas O'Hara- TechMonkey

Milakah (Mil-a-kah) Barva-Denim Jeans

**Apollo/Apollo**

Andrea Jones- pjoroxs

Apollonia or Giovanna Royce ( you guys can vote on her name i love others opinions) (Apollina:0, Giovanna:4)

Jacynda Jamm-thaliagrl789

**Hermes/Mercury**

Sarah Harabrush- Denim Jeans

Cooper Smith-thaliagrl789

Aly Harabrush- Denim Jeans

Rally Brinx- KenzieTheTerrible

Blade Bane-superrjw

**Nemesis****/Invidia**

Raisa Desjani-Hannibalrider

**Thanatos/Mors**

Heero Black- Hannibalrider

**Hecate/Trivia**

Zeke Sieghart- MYTHaphorical

Kyran Roberts(greatgrandson)-son of Neptune

Alexander "AJ" Jones- PerseusSlayerOfMedusa

**Physis (goddess of nature)**

Damien- LuLuLuiain444

**Dea Tacita (goddess of the dead)**

Julietsa Alexandria Veilarosa-misszayy-5

**Libitina(goddess of funerals)**

Catherine Isabella Barrington-DarkHairedBeauty6000

**I'll be taking more characters so if you want to tell you "friends" about it feel free. Couples that might develop during the story. Pm me if you want your character to date one of the characters and/or review what you think of the couples.**

Blade bane: Definitely with anyone that works for you

McKenna Roa: Has a crush on Artemis Draco Khalid and Damien (No last Name)

Josie Garcia: You choose

April Andrews: Sure, You can choose

Alexander "AJ" Jones: you can choose

Jacynda Jamm, and Cooper Smith: dating

Vivian Grace Tiryn: hunter

Catherine Isabella Barrington: yes someone who makes her laugh and smiles and is very proctective of her

Julietsa Alexandria Veilarosa: she like Damien and or ALEXANDER

Milakah Barva: she likes Zeke Sieghart

Selena Claire Springer: Yeah, I really want a romance for her

Kyran Roberts: he likes Catalina Suffice

Rally Brinx: Pretty much any cool character

Artemis Draco Khalid: Not at the beginning and he's a jerk to everyone but especially girls so not many girls like him. If he does though, it can't be from Ares or Aphrodite. He also likes a girl from the Poseidon cabin but won't admit it.

Adalaina Josephs & Marcus Anthony: dating

Raisa Desjani: Heero I guess or you pick if you want

Apollonia or Giovanna Royce: Yes, you can pick

Damien:anyone not to hyper is fine.

Alexander Everett: Hmm it's your choice but a lot of girls have crushes on

Thomas O'Hara: anyone

Andrea Jones: does she want one?

Aly Harabrush: she has a crush on Will Solace

Sarah Harabrush: Errr, well, let's say she doesn't have a crush (YET) but if someone

Neville Aruda: anyone who wants him

Ramina Glow: anyone who wants to date her

Gilbert Thompson and Eliza Small: Maybe each other but their relationship is a love/hate one and they don't want to admit it.

Jason Stre: with anyone, if all else fails then Krysten

Krysten Evers: Anyone I guess or in no one works then Jason Stre, my other character


	5. Chapter 5

**These are the characters so far (again). Please more boys and more big three too . **

**Zeus/Jupiter **

Jason Stre- Krysten Evers

Ramina Glow- CharmyXcream14

Katlynn Kelsi Rose-LuvPeaceCandy

**Poseidon/Neptune**

Sidney Andrea Maia- Daughter of Neptune16

McKenna Roa- 42

**Hades/Pluto**

Krysten Evers - Krysten Evers

Neville Aruda- Hades'bestson

Marcus Anthony-gummybearsrock

**Ares/Mars**

Gilbert Thompson- James95

Josie Garcia-Writing fan 14

April Andrews-Writing fan 14

**Athena/Minerva**

Artemis Draco Khalid- -and-Almighty

Ethan Dylan Morgan-LuvPeaceCandy

Erica Annabelle Maia-Daughter of Neptune16

**Aphrodite/Venus **

Eliza Small- James95

Catalina Suffice- DaughterOfAtrtemis2212

Adalaina Josephs-gummybearsrock

**Artemis/ Diana**

Alexander Everett- RainingStrawberries

Selena Claire Springer-Mintfrost29

**Hunters**

Vivian Grace Tiryn(daughter of Athena)-DaughterOfArtemis2212

**Hephaestus/Vulcan**

Thomas O'Hara- TechMonkey

Milakah (Mil-a-kah) Barva-Denim Jeans

**Apollo/Apollo**

Andrea Jones- pjoroxs

Apollonia or Giovanna Royce ( you guys can vote on her name i love others opinions) (Apollina:0, Giovanna:4)

Jacynda Jamm-thaliagrl789

Bronner Daniel Adams-Callie Bailey Montgomery-Sloan

**Hermes/Mercury**

Sarah Harabrush- Denim Jeans

Cooper Smith-thaliagrl789

Aly Harabrush- Denim Jeans

Rally Brinx- KenzieTheTerrible

Blade Bane-superrjw

**Nemesis****/Invidia**

Raisa Desjani-Hannibalrider

**Thanatos/Mors**

Heero Black- Hannibalrider

**Hecate/Trivia**

Zeke Sieghart- MYTHaphorical

Kyran Roberts(greatgrandson)-son of Neptune

Alexander "AJ" Jones- PerseusSlayerOfMedusa

**Physis (goddess of nature)**

Damien- LuLuLuiain444

**Dea Tacita (goddess of the dead)**

Julietsa Alexandria Veilarosa-misszayy-5

**Libitina(goddess of funerals)**

Catherine Isabella Barrington-DarkHairedBeauty6000

38 charactrs

**Couples that might develop during the story. Pm me if you want your character to date one of the characters and/or review what you think of the couples.**

Blade bane: Definitely with anyone that works for you

McKenna Roa: Has a crush on Artemis Draco Khalid and Damien (No last Name)

Josie Garcia: You choose

April Andrews: Sure, You can choose

Alexander "AJ" Jones: you can choose

Jacynda Jamm, and Cooper Smith: dating

Vivian Grace Tiryn: hunter

Catherine Isabella Barrington: yes someone who makes her laugh and smiles and is very proctective of her

Julietsa Alexandria Veilarosa: she like Damien and or ALEXANDER

Milakah Barva: she likes Zeke Sieghart

Selena Claire Springer: Yeah, I really want a romance for her

Kyran Roberts: he likes Catalina Suffice

Rally Brinx: Pretty much any cool character

Artemis Draco Khalid: Not at the beginning and he's a jerk to everyone but especially girls so not many girls like him. If he does though, it can't be from Ares or Aphrodite. He also likes a girl from the Poseidon cabin but won't admit it.

Adalaina Josephs & Marcus Anthony: dating

Raisa Desjani: Heero I guess or you pick if you want

Apollonia or Giovanna Royce: Yes, you can pick

Damien:anyone not to hyper is fine.

Alexander Everett: Hmm it's your choice but a lot of girls have crushes on

Thomas O'Hara: anyone

Andrea Jones: does she want one?

Aly Harabrush: she has a crush on Will Solace

Sarah Harabrush: Errr, well, let's say she doesn't have a crush (YET) but if someone

Neville Aruda: anyone who wants him

Ramina Glow: anyone who wants to date her

Gilbert Thompson and Eliza Small: Maybe each other but their relationship is a love/hate one and they don't want to admit it.

Jason Stre: with anyone, if all else fails then Krysten

Krysten Evers: Anyone I guess or in no one works then Jason Stre, my other character

Katlynn Kelsi Rose: Plz Nico... or my character below

Ethan Dylan Morgan: either my character or another OC

Bronner Daniel Adams : likes Rally Brinx

Sidney Andrea Maia: Likes Conner Stoll

Cooper Smith- Anyone ( i think)

Heero Black- Anyone

Zeke Sieghart- Anyone

Erica Annabelle Maia-anyone

I made another character

SYOD

Basics

Name:Erica

Nickname:rica

Age and birthday:12 novmber 8th

Gender:female

Godly parent (Greek or Roman):Athena

Descendents (IF YOU WANT):

Mortal family: Sidney and Anna (cousins) Alexander Maia (father) Heather (aunt) Allan (almost uncle)

History (brief plz): She was kind of close with her aunt and her cousins but didn't see them often she lead a normal life with excellent grades, when she was 10 she was attacked. She went to Camp half-blood with her cuz.

Hometown: Victoria B.C

APPERANCE:

Height/weight:5'5 and a half

Hair color, Style and length: Blonde, and it is in a bob

Eye color: Stormy grey

Build: Petite and athletic

Race and skin tone: Canadian Irish tanned

Camp outfit: Camp tee and shorts

Outside world outfit: shirts like if you don't like my attitude than quite talking to me, jeans and converse

Formal wear: A grey dress that goes to her knees with little jewels all over it. Black flats and owl earings

Piercings, tats and/ or scars: Ear pierced, and a scar n her shoulder blade from her first monster attacked.

OTHER STUFF:

Romance (with any character you see in the reviews or one you come up with): anyone really

Personality: she is a total smarty pants, a complete know-it-all, but at the same time she is such a twelve year old always asking about everything, she loves to laugh and have fun, although she defiantly has a serious side, she can be scary and intimidating and she loves to bug Sidney and copy everything she does but she also loves her and does want her to ever leave her, she is her big sister.

Likes (favs too): Athens, dogs her friends, family, architecture, making things, food, Sidney. Being a know it all, music, movies about Greek mythology.

Dislikes (least favs part of this too): Her enemies, being left out, staying behind not fighting when she can, the dark being alone

Pet peeves: Sidney telling her what to do, proven wrong

Fears: the dark, leaving the world without making or building a difference, losing her family

Strengths: Stratigies, planned fights, fighting straight on

Weaknesses: Playing by ear, out of the blue fighting, moving around, defence

Fatal flaw: Hubris

Weapon: Two 11 inch daggers, given to her by her mother as a 12th birthday gift, disguised as two rings with owls on them

Motto and or quote: can't live with them (Sidney) can't live without them, S-M-R-T, I am so smart, Holy Athena

Unique fact: She is related to Sidney through both immortal and mortal side, Like Poseidon

Friends: Anyone nice to her or who she respects

Enemies: anyone mean

Abilities: being a know it all, storing everything she has heard, photographic memory

How old were they when they got to camp?: 10

Anything else: Nope


	6. Chapter 6

**These are the characters so far (again). Please more boys and more big three too . **

**Zeus/Jupiter **

Jason Stre- Krysten Evers

Ramina Glow- CharmyXcream14

Katlynn Kelsi Rose-LuvPeaceCandy

**Poseidon/Neptune**

Sidney Andrea Maia- Daughter of Neptune16

McKenna Roa- 42

**Hades/Pluto**

Krysten Evers - Krysten Evers

Neville Aruda- Hades'bestson

Marcus Anthony-gummybearsrock

**Ares/Mars**

Gilbert Thompson- James95

Josie Garcia-Writing fan 14

April Andrews-Writing fan 14

**Athena/Minerva**

Artemis Draco Khalid- -and-Almighty

Ethan Dylan Morgan-LuvPeaceCandy

Erica Annabelle Maia-Daughter of Neptune16

**Aphrodite/Venus **

Eliza Small- James95

Catalina Suffice- DaughterOfAtrtemis2212

Adalaina Josephs-gummybearsrock

**Artemis/ Diana**

Alexander Everett- RainingStrawberries

Selena Claire Springer-Mintfrost29

**Hunters**

Vivian Grace Tiryn(daughter of Athena)-DaughterOfArtemis2212

**Hephaestus/Vulcan**

Thomas O'Hara- TechMonkey

Milakah (Mil-a-kah) Barva-Denim Jeans

**Apollo/Apollo**

Andrea Jones- pjoroxs

Apollonia or Giovanna Royce ( you guys can vote on her name i love others opinions) (Apollina:0, Giovanna:4)

Jacynda Jamm-thaliagrl789

Bronner Daniel Adams-Callie Bailey Montgomery-Sloan

**Hermes/Mercury**

Sarah Harabrush- Denim Jeans

Cooper Smith-thaliagrl789

Aly Harabrush- Denim Jeans

Rally Brinx- KenzieTheTerrible

Blade Bane-superrjw

**Nemesis****/Invidia**

Raisa Desjani-Hannibalrider

**Thanatos/Mors**

Heero Black- Hannibalrider

**Roman form of Erebus**

Antonio 'Anthony' Angelo Jaconelli- Pluto's Son

**Hecate/Trivia**

Zeke Sieghart- MYTHaphorical

Kyran Roberts(greatgrandson)-son of Neptune

Alexander "AJ" Jones- PerseusSlayerOfMedusa

**Aeolus**

Charlotte Brooks-MadMeo

**Physis (goddess of nature)**

Damien- LuLuLuiain444

**Dea Tacita (goddess of the dead)**

Julietsa Alexandria Veilarosa-misszayy-5

**Libitina(goddess of funerals)**

Catherine Isabella Barrington-DarkHairedBeauty6000

Indigo Frost-InTheDarknessWithNoLight

38 charactrs

**Couples that might develop during the story. Pm me if you want your character to date one of the characters and/or review what you think of the couples.**

Blade bane: Definitely with anyone that works for you

McKenna Roa: Has a crush on Artemis Draco Khalid and Damien (No last Name)

Josie Garcia: You choose

April Andrews: Sure, You can choose

Alexander "AJ" Jones: you can choose

Jacynda Jamm, and Cooper Smith: dating

Vivian Grace Tiryn: hunter

Catherine Isabella Barrington: yes someone who makes her laugh and smiles and is very proctective of her

Julietsa Alexandria Veilarosa: she like Damien and or ALEXANDER

Milakah Barva: she likes Zeke Sieghart

Selena Claire Springer: Yeah, I really want a romance for her

Kyran Roberts: he likes Catalina Suffice

Rally Brinx: Pretty much any cool character

Artemis Draco Khalid: Not at the beginning and he's a jerk to everyone but especially girls so not many girls like him. If he does though, it can't be from Ares or Aphrodite. He also likes a girl from the Poseidon cabin but won't admit it.

Adalaina Josephs & Marcus Anthony: dating

Raisa Desjani: Heero I guess or you pick if you want

Apollonia or Giovanna Royce: Yes, you can pick

Damien:anyone not to hyper is fine.

Alexander Everett: Hmm it's your choice but a lot of girls have crushes on

Thomas O'Hara: anyone

Andrea Jones: does she want one?

Aly Harabrush: she has a crush on Will Solace

Sarah Harabrush: Errr, well, let's say she doesn't have a crush (YET) but if someone

Neville Aruda: anyone who wants him

Ramina Glow: anyone who wants to date her

Gilbert Thompson and Eliza Small: Maybe each other but their relationship is a love/hate one and they don't want to admit it.

Jason Stre: with anyone, if all else fails then Krysten

Krysten Evers: Anyone I guess or in no one works then Jason Stre, my other character

Katlynn Kelsi Rose: Plz Nico... or my character below

Ethan Dylan Morgan: either my character or another OC

Bronner Daniel Adams : likes Rally Brinx

Sidney Andrea Maia: Likes Conner Stoll, Artemis Draco Kalhid and Anthony Angelo Jaconelli.

Cooper Smith- Anyone ( i think)

Heero Black- Anyone

Zeke Sieghart- Anyone

Erica Annabelle Maia-anyone

Indigo Frost: sure, but I want her to be with a cocky, bad boy cause of her cold, Alpha Female personality, it'll be funny.

Charlotte Brooks: Likes Alexander Eevertt

Antonio 'Anthony' Angelo Jaconelli: Likes Sidney


End file.
